Through Her Eyes
by Midnight
Summary: F. Bra has finished her mission in the past, but she must say goodbye to one more person before she can leave. This is a side story to Struggle for Peace.


Author's note. This is a side story to my series about Future Bra. I would suggest reading it first other wise you might get a bit confused on the story line. This take place right before F.Bra returns to her time line. 

Through Her Eyes

Midnight

**__**

She never really had a chance  
On that fateful moonlit night  
Sacrificed without a fight  
A victim of her circumstance

F. Bra was watching the stars while the rest of the group talked over the last few months of their lives. Watching the stars twinkle in and out of sight, she chew lightly on her lip as she remembered the things her past had brought. It was nights like these that Bra remembered her Gohan so well. After training, him and her use to just watch the stars and enjoy each others company. It was nights like those that she truly felt as thought she was a normal girl, in a normal world. It took away the realism of the androids and the pain that they had cause over their years of destruction. 

"Mind if I join you?" Gohan asked while standing in the doorway. F. Bra's head shot around quickly and looked at him. She paused for a moment almost to lost in thought to recognize him as this times Gohan. Truth was, the one she loved was an alternate reality version of the one standing before her. In this time line he was happily married to another women. In her time line, Gohan died trying to defeat the androids.

"Go ahead. Plenty of space." F. Bra stated as she scouted over on the bench she was sitting on. Gohan walked over and sat down with ease and Bra went back to her star gazing, not sure what to say. Gohan watched her for a second then looked back into the house where Videl was watching him. It was her idea for him to come out and talk to Bra, she said that it might help her if Bra could say goodbye to his future self. He had a sinking feeling that both his mother and Bulma were in on it too.

"Look, that one looks like an old shoe." Gohan pointed out, hoping to strike up some kinda of conversation with her. Bra looked at him for a second and Gohan could see mild surprise and tears just below the surface. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No…no, it's just that me and my time's Gohan would watch the stars or clouds sometimes and point out funny shapes. He always managed to find the funniest of shapes." F. Bra stated as she turned her head to look at Gohan and the quickly looked back towards The sky.

"What was he like?" Gohan asked and Bra smiled slightly as she took a deep breath.

"He was fun and determined. My mother use to say he was like his father. Now I can understand what she meant. But, sometimes, when he thought I wasn't looking, he always had this sad tint in his eyes. Not much, but I think he missed everyone so much." Bra stated and turned her head up slightly as if to stop an tears that might come. Gohan nodded and watched her, waiting for her to speak first. 

"I remember when I was about five or so, he took me out to teach me how to fly. I was so excited I stayed up half the night waiting before waiting for him to show up. But when he started teaching me I really wished I hadn't asked him too." Bra whispered with a laugh.

"Why not?"

"He took me about ten miles up in the air and dropped me, let me fall for about a mile then catch me. Each time he would let me fall for another mile. After about the sixth time I caught myself, it wasn't all that hard, but he insisted I learn it that way. Personally, I thought it was a bit mean for a while." Bra stated and Gohan laughed out loud.

"I thought so to when Piccolo taught me." Gohan said and thought back to how he taught Videl and Goten to fly. Happy thoughts, probably wouldn't have gone over to well for some people, but it had worked for those two.

"I missed those things when… He had the best laugh. One that you couldn't help but smile at." She whispered as she felt tears burn at the back of her eyes. 

"what was your world like?"

**__**

Now that I've become aware  
And I've exposed this tragedy  
A sadness grows inside of me  
It all seems so unfair

"It's hard to explain. My mom tried her hardest to shield me from the pain and fear the androids were installing into everyone. I had heard stories of it on the T.V., but never really seen any of the actual destruction left by those two. Me and my mom were driving home from shopping when an announcement came over the radio. One of the cities were being attacked and, for whatever reason, I had to see. So I left my mom and flew towards the city. The androids were long gone by the time I arrived, they lost the interest in the dead city. " Bra told him and took a breath, lost again I her thoughts of the past. Gohan just watched her, waiting for her to finish the story.

"I came to the city and it took me a moment to understand what had happened. I had seen the cities before, in the mist of rebuilding, but never one like this. The people were just destroyed like bugs under a persons shoes. The smell was the worst thing, it smelled of burnt rubber and metal along with other things I never wanted to identify. I was wondering through the wreckage when I saw a teddy bear sitting in the middle of the wreckage. It was tattered, burned and for some reason it just made things that much worse. Gohan showed up eventually, he took me home, then agreed to train me." 

Gohan was lost in thought as she talked, thinking of a world where he wouldn't have his father or little brother, where almost all his friends had died by the hands of two androids. So lost in thought that he hadn't noticed she was still talking.

"then one day the androids attacked a town not more then a few miles from us and Gohan went off to fight. I demanded to go with him because he was still hurt for the last fight. He wouldn't have it and he knocked me out." A tear feel from Bra's eye and trailed down her check as her eyes grew distant. Gohan had to strain the hear the remainder of the story as Bra's voice grew softer.

"When I came too, he was no where to be see and it was rain so hard. I flew to the city and searched for what seemed like forever. There, off to the side, in a puddle of water, was Gohan. Beaten… and not moving. I was so afraid my hands were shaking as I walked over to him. I thought at first that he might have been unconscious, but he wasn't… he was dead. I just collapsed and everything seemed so wrong." Bra cried out and tears were coming at a more steady flow. Gohan reached out a bit, almost afraid to broke her out of this, but at the same time he couldn't see her cry. It was to much like seeing his own daughter cry in some ways.

"why did he have to do it. He knew that he wasn't strong enough to take them on after the last fight. He knew he was still recovering and he still went after them. He didn't even give me a chance to help. I was a super saiyan, I could have help some how. Why did you do it you baka. You knew and you still went after them you bastard. You were everything I had, you were the only one who understood me. Don't you see that I needed you still. I need you and I loved you and I never got the chance to say it because you got yourself killed. it's not FAIR." With each of the words Bra pounded her fist to his chest and hugged her tighter trying to find some way to calm her down. Bra maybe emotionally upset right now, but she still was a saiyan. Gohan knew he might have a few bruises on his chest in the morning from this, but when bra finally stopped fighting and collapsed in his arms, Gohan knew it was worth it. The half saiyan cried into his shoulder and Gohan rubbed her back in calm, soothing circles as she let out all her pain.

**__**

And I know what it's like  
To lose someone you love  
And this felt just the same

"I know it hurt, and I know it still does. Don't think he meant to leave you alone. I think, no I know, that he wanted you to live happily, to have some type of peace without any more destruction. And if that meant fighting when he was already hurt, then I… he had to try or else he would never forgive himself." Gohan whispered to the crying Bra and by the time her finished she had stopped shaking so bad. He looked down at her and found that she had cried herself to sleep. Smiling sadly, Gohan brushed the few remaining tears away from her eyes. She looked almost innocent in his eyes when she was asleep, not like the hard edged warrior who had helped them defeat Clank, but instead a little girl. 

Picking the young woman up, Gohan carried her back into the house and noticed that the group had moved to the other side of the Briefs home, probably at the intentions of his wife, mother, and Bulma. Carrying Bra up the stairs, Gohan placed her in bed and removed her shoes before placing a blanket over her. Moving towards the door, Gohan gave one last look a Bra before shutting off the light and closing the door behind him. 

**__**

She wasn't given any choice  
Desperation stole her voice  
I've been given so much more in life  
I've got a son, I've got a wife

Gohan walked down the stairs and found his wife looking up at him. Uncertainty was in her eyes, but for what he couldn't tell. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Gohan hugged her tight, and held her for a few minutes before lessening the hug. Videl didn't complain, only hugged him back and looked him in the eyes as he took a few deep breaths.

"Have I told you today that I love you." Gohan whispered in her ear and gave her a soft kiss. They stayed that way for a while and eventually parted. They wondered back into the room where his family and the rest of the group was. They was all happy and in that moment Gohan thanked the Future version of trunks for coming to the past and giving his father the medicine. Kami knows what it must have been like to live in the world. And sometime soon Bra would be leaving to return to her time. Hopefully she'll find something worth everything she had gone through to get to where she was.

"Yes you have, but I always love to hear it again. I love you too, my Great Saiya-man." Videl asked with a serious tone and Gohan smiled slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Hai, I just realized how lucky I am and how much I really have." Gohan said and rested his head on the top of her head.

"Is her time that bad?" Videl asked and Gohan could only sigh. To explain Bra's time to his wife was not something he would want to do. 

"Let's just say that she is a very strong young woman to pass all the tests she has had. Maybe one day I'll tell you the story, but right now I want to go give my little girl a hug." Gohan stated to his wife and kissed her on the check before leaving to find his daughter. 

**__**

I'm learning all about my life  
By looking through her eyes

Dream Theater, Through Her Eyes


End file.
